A method of generating a CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Check) by simple computation is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In the following, the principle of CRC calculation in Patent Literature 1 is described.
Compared to first data, second data as a transmission target is different only in the value of a specific bit. The CRC of the first data has been calculated.
In Patent Literature 1, a CRC of third data in which only the bit corresponding to the specific bit has a value of 1 and all other bits have a value of 0 is obtained in advance, and the CRC of the third data is retained in a table. Then, in Patent Literature 1, exclusive OR operation is performed on the CRC of the first data and the CRC of the third data, thereby obtaining a CRC of the second data.